you left the sweetest taste (in my mouth)
by a cup of insanity
Summary: Serena's the barista who may or may not be pining for that totally cute, gray-eyed regular customer of hers. Yeah, totally. — Kalosshipping, AU


**author's note:** i originally posted this on ao3 ha ha ha. idk if coffeeshop AUs exist for this two and i just had to write this and UGH it's 1am and i'm up awake writing this. on my phone. i am absolute trash over kalosshipping. also i just discovered that cafés and coffeeshops are different from each other? i think? or so google tells me? idk i don't even know whatever ever ever! (is it obvious that i don't go out much lmao)

anyway, i hope y'all enjoy this! （＾∀＾）ノ

 **warnings:** slight cursing and terrible french? (i used google translate. oops.) also, unbeta'd writing. ha ha ha

 **disclaimer:** nope! anything you recognize isn't mine—like calem and serena. paige and alec, are mine, however. also, title comes from 'the hardest part' by coldplay.

* * *

.

.

.

.

A sigh leaves Serena's lips as the last customer leaves, a cup of coffee and a bag of croissants in his hand. She knows she should probably relish her moments of peace as much as she can, because for sure, more customers would swarm the tiny café that she worked in, sooner or later. It is a weekend, afterall.

Working in a café—especially in Lumiose's cafés—is a hectic, stressful job. Granted, cafés in Lumiose have always been popular, especially the café she worked in. It was the famous moviestar Diantha's favorite, and even if she's too busy to drop by becauase of her busy schedule, people still flock to the place in hopes of seeing her.

("It's annoying!" Paige, one of her co-workers had complained. "She's only here like, what, once a month? _Ugh_. Whatever. At least I'm getting paid, that's important.")

The door opens with a ring of a bell—the signal of an entry of a new customer. Serena straightens herself, curving her lips into a smile and preparing to greet—

Oh. _Oh._ It's _him_. Her favorite customer (but she won't admit it). His name is Calem, and he often comes by in the afternoons. He always gives her that tiny smile that may or may not make her swoon as he pays for his order, which she has memorized by heart: triple shot, straight black with two sugars. He also gives her decent tips, which isn't half-bad.

(Okay, she may also not be completely and utterly head-over-heels for him, but that isn't important.)

"Bonjour," Serena greets, a smile on her face. "The usual?"

Calem grins at her—'totally not swooning,' she tells herself—and his gray eyes glint. "Ah, you know me too well. I'd also like some macarons with that. Blueberry and chocolate, three pieces each, s'il vous plaît."

"Of course, sir. Your order will be right up shortly."

"Merci beaucop, Serena." He meets her eyes and she flushes, (nono _no_ she definitely didn't feel like a swarm of Vivillion were fluttering in her stomach, definitely not) and she could've sworn his cheeks were pink too.

As he leaves to find a seat, Serena glances to Paige, who's smirking at her and giving her knowing, smug looks. Her cheeks darken as she glares at the woman.

.

.

.

.

"Ma chérie, did you know that your boy is a pupil of Professor Sycamore?" Paige asks her once, when the café miracoulously isn't filled with customers. She twirls a lock of her dark hair around her fingers, peering curiously at Serena. "I saw him the other day, at the lab when I went there."

"'My boy?!'" Serena sputters out. Her cheeks flush as she stares incredulously at her co-worker. "He's not—I—We're not—Ugh—I don't even— _Merde,_ Paige. Stop screwing with me."

Paige laughs, shaking her head in amusement. "Oh, Sére," she says. "You're so adorable when you're embarrassed. It's cute, really."

"Whatever." Serena huffs. "What are you doing in Professor Sycamore's lab, anyway?"

Paige winks at her and gives her a sly grin. "Oh, you know..."

"Stop gossiping," Alec, their co-worker hisses at them. He glares at Serena. "And mind your language, we've got customers around."

"Of course, desolé."

Serena fixes herself, straightens her apron and makes sure her hair isn't out from its bun, and smiles as a customer enters the café.

.

.

.

.

The next time Calem drops by, he's brought a girl with him.

Serena tries to convince herself that she isn't jealous, but she fails anyway. She tells herself that she should have expected this to happen, and of course, it would happen. With someone as attractive and smart as him, he's bound to get himself a girlfriend sooner or later. It's not like she had a chance, she thinks bitterly to herself.

The girl is pretty though, she has to admit. Tan skin, long brown hair in pigtails, and wide, doe-like green eyes. Her smile is even brighter than a Litwick. And she's brimming with so much energy and happiness, she could feel it from a mile.

Serena forces a smile on her face as they approach. "Bonjour, monsieur et madmoiselle. The usual?" She looms at Calem as he nods. "And you, madmoiselle?"

The girl looks—no, _stares_ —at Serena curiously, and it's making her comfortable. Her gaze is rather unnerving, though it's not like she's staring daggers at her. There's nothing wrong with her face, isn't there? She's sure that she has reapplied the minimal make-up she puts just half an hour ago, during her break.

The girl's eyes widen, in realization or recognition, Serena doesn't know. "Oh!" the girl exclaims. "You're the one Calem—"

Serena blinks in confusion. You're the one Calem—what? Did he talk about her? What could he possibly say about her?

Calem interrups her by clearing his throat. "Shauna," he sighs in exasperation and gives her a warning look. Is it just her, or are his cheeks pink? "Just tell her your order so we can find some seats."

Shauna sticks her tongue out at him. "Whatever you say, Caly." She huffs, then turns to Serena. "I don't know what I'll have... Eh, I guess I'll have a medium mocha frappuccino, and—oh! Those brownies over there."

Calem pays for their order, and all hope is gone from her. Even his smile as he pays for their order is like a dagger stabbing repeatedly her already bleeding heart.

("They're on a date," Serena mutters bitterly to Paige. "And she even has a nickname for him."

Paige gives her sympathetic looks. "Maybe they won't last long," she tells her. "And chérie, how are you even sure that they're together? Maybe they're just two _amis_ hanging out."

 _Whatever_. Serena doesn't care anymore. Or so he tells herself.)

.

.

.

.

Serena doesn't see Calem for a week, not that she's noticed, because the café is suddenly filled with people, because of Diantha's visit. Apparently, she's taking a break from filming.

It's hard to not be starstruck whenever she's around. Diantha has always been beautiful, being only in her early thirties. She's like a goddess from above, and everyone kisses on the ground she walks on. It takes all of Serena's willpower to force herself to act naturally around the woman, but it's _hard_ when she's such a huge fan and she's a feet away from her, ordering coffee.

"You know, madmoiselle, you've got quite the looks," Diantha says, smiling faintly. Serena flushes and Arceus, it's embarrassing, she feels like she could faint. "You look like you could be a model. Ah, I won't be surprised if you've got a charming, young man waiting on you."

Serena flushes harder and shakes her head profusely. "I—well—uh—No!" she exclaims. "No one's waiting on me, really... At least not the one I... oh!" She smiles, embarrassed. "I'm sorry for taking your time, madame. Here's your change."

"Ce n'est rien," Diantha murmurs. As Serena hands the woman her change, their eyes meet and the actress' eyes flash with sympathy. What could Diantha even know of...?

(Later, as they are about to close the café, Paige grabs her by the shoulders and looks at her seriously. "I cannot believe that _the_ Diantha talked to you!" She shakes Serena's shoulders. "What'd she say?!"

"Um, nothing." Serena shrugs. "She says that Café Soleil will always be her favorite."

Paige just sighs dreamily.

Serena tries not to think of the 1,000 Pokedollar tip she received from the actress.)

.

.

.

.

It takes 2 weeks, 5 days, 7 hours and 21 minutes before Calem drops by again. Not that she's been counting. But it's a relief seeing him all the same, because honestly, she's actually missed his presence in the café.

"Bonjour, Serena," Calem says. He gives her a small smile. "I'll have my usual."

"Of course," she says. She glances at him. "Will that be all?"

Calem looks like he's hesitating, but after a moment ge shakes his head. "Oui. That's it."

"So," Serena starts, attempting a conversational tone. "Where's your girlfriend... ah, what's her name? Sheila? Shane?"

Calem looks at her in confusion. "I—what? Girlfriend?" His eyes widen in realization. "Oh, no. Shauna's just a friend." He chuckles. "She's a childhood friend of mine, and she's like a little sister to me. I would never date her."

Serena freezes, and she hopes that she doesn't look too happy. She feels like she could just explode. They're not dating. _They're not dating!_ "Oh," she murmurs. She bites her lip, and looks at him apologetically. "I'm sorry, I just assumed... since... um..."

"Uh, yeah." Calem grins. "It's alright, it's not a bjg deal anyway. Besides, I—" He stops himself, then shakes his head. "Never mind."

(When she calls out his order, she tries to ignore the fact that he's seated himself on a table that's directly within her sight, as if he actually seated himself where she could see him... or vice versa.)

.

.

.

.

Paige grins smugly at her. "So, your boy isn't actually taken," she remarks, as she carefully pours some milk into a customer's drink. "Told you so, chérie."

"Paige." Serena sighs and shakes her head. "Just _don't._ S'il vous plaît."

"But Serena!" Paige gasps. "This is your chance, ma pétite. To—"

Serena's cheeks flame in embarrassment. "Paige," she hisses. "Arceus. Just shut up."

The woman smirks at her and pecks her on the cheek. "Whatever you say, doll. Whatever you say." She places a cover on the drink and calls out, "Here's one double shot latte for a Nick!"

.

.

.

.

They just closed the café an hour ago, but she, Paige and Alec are still chilling behind the counter, drinking coffee and eating pastries. An unlit cigarette dangles from Alec's mouth (he doesn't light it, because their boss _hates_ cigarettes and tobacco and anything related to it, and has even threatened to fire Alec if he even attempted to light one), and Paige is nibbling on a cookie (one that she baked herself, not the ones they sell).

"Hey, blondie," Alec says suddenly, as he nudges at Serena. "I just remembered something.

Serena peers curiously at him as she takes a sip from her macchiato. "Hm, what is it, then?"

Alec glances at Paige and smirks slightly. "So you know how we don't work the same shifts, right? I mean, I mostly work at the mornings, and I only get to work with you belles dames twice a week. And—" He is interrupted when Paige lets out a snort, and he glares at her. "As I was saying, before I got interrupted, I would just like to make a few observations."

"Um, okay...?"

Alec takes the cigarette from his mouth, flicks it with his fingers and clears his throat. "Hm, so we have a situation. You," he points to Serena, "mademoiselle are completely in love with a certain customer named... I really don't care—whatsisface—and it's—oh, no _no._ Don't try and deny it, mon cher, it's so goddamn obvious."

Paige laughs, her nose crinkling as Serena flushes. She glares at Alec, who is flicking his unlit cigarette.

"Mon Dieu," Serena buries her face i her hands. "I just—ugh. Xerneas help me. What are you two even trying to do?"

"This, ma petite, is what we call an intervention," Paige says, grinning widely as she wraps an arm around Serena. "It's quite necessary because we care about you, and it hurts to see you pine after Calem when—"

"I'm actually fuckin' tired of it," Alec mutters but Paige hushes him.

"I... wow, thanks a lot, you guys, but.. this—this isn't really necessary," Serena sighs. She runs a hand through her hair, and twirls a lock of it around her finger. "I mean... I... Well, I don't really think I'm his type, and there is no way that he could even actually like me and—"

Alec snorts. "Boy only comes around when it's your shift," he snaps. "If that doesn't mean he likes you, then I don't know what the hell does."

"Oh." Serena is flabbergasted. Seriously...?

Paige beams at her, and grabs her hands. "Here's your chance, hun!" she exclaims. "Go grab it. Don't let it slip through your fingers. True love rarely comes, y'know?"

A whirlwind of emotions flurry through Serena. "I—um—what?" She blinks. "Wh—Who said anything about true love? Paige—"

"Oh," Paige sighs. "This is just like one of Diantha's movies..."

.

.

.

.

Calem drops by in his usual time, mid-afternoon. The door rings as he enters, and soon as she hears it, Serena's heart starts hammering against her chest.

"Bonjour, Serena," Calem greets with a smile. "I'll have my usual."

Serena smiles back. "Bien sûr. Would you like anything else?"

"I—ah—no."

(As Calem leaves later, he gives Serena her usual tip, as well as a small slip of paper.)

.

.

.

.

(The next time Serena serves Calem his coffee, she has her number written on the cup, beneath his name.)

.

.

.

.

 **fin.**

* * *

 **author's note:** yeah lmao i got lazy in the end because i suck. :-))) tell me what you think? uwu


End file.
